To Have and to Hold
by X-Lisa-Anne-X
Summary: Scene/s from 'The Love of a Storm' series. Rated M. Sexual Content Inside.
1. The Storm is Rising - Back to Bed

**Re-written: 29** **th** **February 2016.**

 **This scene was originally a part of the last chapter of 'The Storm is Rising' – but I felt it wouldn't good for me to put it in that story since kids may be reading it. This is for the more mature reader-range.**

 **For some reason I noticed a big gap in what I had written (I doubt anyone noticed it though) so I'm rectifying it, hence one of the reasons why I've rewritten this for you guys.**

 **Rated M. Sexual Content.**

 **Fantastic 5 ONE-SHOT | To Have and to Hold**

June shifted in her bed, snuggling into someone's bare chest even deep in an instinctual manner. Johnny's muscular chest - she breathed in his scent, calmness running over her in waves, feeling her body continuing to relax.

It had been a week since the end of Victor Von Doom; and during that week, some things had been slightly difficult for her - more than usual anyway. She hadn't said anything, but everyone knew something was going on with her. She awoke in the middle of the night with pained screams and Johnny was always first to get to her first and wake her up. After the third night, he took up residence to sleeping next to her.

And for the fourth night; those nightmares began to dimmer, it was like the man was able to scare away the things that frighten her at night. It was something she was definitely grateful for, but she was happier with the thought of him staying by her side all night.

"Morning, sleepy head." Johnny mumbled into her hair, his eyes still closed sleepily as he buried his nose deeper into the strands. He tightened his arms around her waist protectively. It had been a long time since he's felt like this – complete, and it all had to do with a certain brunette laying in his arms right that second. She wore a pair of shorty shorts, knowing he loved her wearing them and a thin tank top was loose over her figure. But most of all, her shorts were blue – his favourite colour. And she knew this very well.

June groggily lifted her hand up to his mouth, covering it with a mumble, "Shh … still sleepy." Her words were almost incoherent as she buried her head further into his chest. "Go back to sleep."

Johnny chuckled into her hand, his eyelids slowly opening to gaze down at her beautiful body. He looked over towards his alarm clock, turning it around to him to see what the time was. It was already 11am. He gently grabbed her hand from his mouth and pecked a small kiss on her palm, wrapping it around his own before leaving the connected hands laying on his chest.

Today was a big day; the city was to be holding a special party for the Fantastic Five tonight and only the exclusive people were going. He was surprised someone hadn't woken them up before now actually; but then, Reed and Sue were probably getting reacquainted in the bedroom and from what he heard, Ben had his own date to look forward to outside of work. "Come on," He coaxed with a soft but pushy tone, shifting his body away from her just a little so her head flopped onto the pillow instead of his warm comfortable chest-pillow. "Time to get up."

June groaned into the un-slept, cold pillow, "Johnny!" She whined like a small child, feeling the loss of his body and the sound of his heart beating against her ear. For a moment she laid there, feeling his eyes on her – after that moment, with a resigned sigh, she threw the covers off herself which gave Johnny full view of her very delectable legs. "Fine." She mumbled, wiping her eyes from all the sleep accumulated there over the night.

She stumbled over to her chest of drawers, tiredly rummaging through the clothing to find something decent to wear for the day – something that would be okay until that party tonight. But just as she opened the drawer that held her undergarments in, arms began to wrap around her waist from behind – the man's head leaning into the crook of her shoulder, peeking over to see what she was picking out.

Johnny smirked, leaning his mouth towards her ear, " _Pick the blues ones."_ He whispered seductively, his breath tickling the side of her neck. " _They're my favourite."_

June bit her lip, her cheeks flushing red as a small shy smile appeared on her lips. "I know." She nodded slowly, still remembering quite a few things from the past that had to do with activities in the bedroom.

Johnny suddenly knelt his head down towards the crook of her neck, beginning to pepper small kisses that trailed down her skin. He watched as June's eyes fluttered shut in arousal, her tongue lining at her bottom lip towards the sensation he brought to her – he knew there was a moan at the touch of her tongue, he wanted to hear them. He lifted his arms that still remained around her, his hands slowly but gradually trailing up her stomach as they slipped underneath the cloth material - stopping just below her breasts. June leaned into his touch, her skin burning at the contact.

"Johnny…" June gasped, feeling a hand leave her breast – slipping even further down towards her nether-regions. Heat began to bubble fast underneath her skin, her breathing coming out in pants as she felt fingers fondling with her clitoris – rubbing her in circular motions. God, it's been so long since she's had any action – she craved it, bad.

As Johnny continued to play with her body, she grazed a large bump in his joggers – she gasped again, he was still as big as she remembered. "Urgh, stop teasing me." She begged him, wiggling in his grasp – she could feel her high rising even higher. And in a couple of seconds, places were switched and Johnny's hand left her heat – he spun her around, crashing his lips onto hers with a passionate frenzy. She returned the force just as bad, her arms wrapping around his neck in order to bring him closer to her.

And one by one – clothing was flung off their bodies, tumbling to the ground to be forgotten. With no clothing left on their bodies, June was lifted up so her legs wrapped around Johnny's waist, her heat grinding against his own stiff member. And it was very stiff indeed – ready for some much-needed action from the woman he loved.

As their bodies connected with the bed; Johnny was now suspended over her, breaking the kiss for a second to look down with adoration and care driven into his eyes. The amount of pent-up sexual attention was apparent, their lower bodies grinding together to cause friction.

Johnny groaned, his head resting against his lover's forehead – his dick felt like exploding, the friction was agonizing – he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

"I need to be inside of you." He breathed with a stifled gasp, sweat already beading on his forehead. A bead of pre-cum accumulated on the top of his dick, showing how much he needed her. Never in the last few years of breaking up with June has he _ever_ felt like this with another girl … only this woman could make feel like this.

June was breathing deeply, feeling the need just as bad, "Then what are you waiting for?" She dared him. "I'm all yours."

That was all he needed as he slid his dick back into the welcoming warm hole it's been longing for all these years. Both let out a groan of pleasure, their foreheads resting against each other's. Her walls were so tight, it was as if she were trying to suck his penis dry before they even started. Johnny slid in further, slowly, before doing the same the other way – but it wasn't too long until the pace quickened, each thrust hitting June's G-Spot exactly at the right point.

Johnny could feel her muscles starting to clench around him and dozens upon dozens of those beautiful moans retreated from her lips, he silenced her with another kiss, going even faster. Their bodies were molded together, as close to one another as they could possibly get – and it was then when Johnny pulled away from his kiss that a small scream left June's lips, but not of pain – but bliss.

Johnny grunted, her walls squeezed him tightly as her body tensed – she was so close, "Oh, my god!" She cried out with a sensational gasp, her head flinging back onto the pillow behind her head – her arm gripping the pillow behind her and Johnny continued to plow her, she began to cum. And that was it for Johnny too – the damn burst, his member twitched and pulsed – his head flopped into the valley of her breasts, his seed spewing inside of her body like a stream.

Johnny groaned once more, his body twitching himself this time – feeling the rush start to die down and her vagina squeeze the last remnants of him out of his dick. His balls clenched once more for good measure before the chemicals in his brain began to make him fall sleepy; after several silently blissful minutes, Johnny reluctantly pulled out of his warm heaven, his body flopping to the left side of June's body. She was as equally tired after that show.

Pants and hard breathing was all you could hear in the room, and if you listen closely, you could even hear the fastened hearts beating a mile a minute.

Johnny pulled June into his arms sleepily, wanting her to stay as close to him as possible – any energy he had before was now all gone, slipped out into completing his manly duty. June buried her head into his chest again, mirroring exactly how she had woken up less than twenty minutes ago – Johnny's spooned her into his body, cocooning her protectively.

"I love you." June mumbled into his chest, feeling her own consciousness drifting off. Getting ready can wait until later; but right now, they just wanted to be together. She wanted this moment to last for a good, long time.

Johnny breathed deep into her hair to keep himself smelling the strawberry scent from her hair, feeling himself start to drift off into sleep too, "I love you too; always have – always will." On that note, he fell asleep – the slow steadiness of his heart beat hitting June's ears as her own mind succumbed to a euphoric darkness.

 **Here we go … if I do decide to write any more sex scenes to my 'The Love of a Storm' series – they'll be posted here, but I will make a note in the chapters of the actual story to let you know.**


	2. The Storm Ignites - Honeymoon Passion

**So sorry for not getting this up sooner then I planned but I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Note: For those of you who had watched Twilight: Breaking Dawn – picture the place they are staying to be Bella and Edwards Honeymoon vacation!**

 **This is going to have a few sex scenes over the next two weeks but to begin with there will be a time jump to the next morning after arriving.**

 **Enjoy…**

 **Fantastic 5 ONE-SHOT: The Storm Ignites – A Honeymoon Scene**

 **Previously on 'The Storm Ignites'…**

 _Currently; Johnny and June were alone in a small boat, sailing towards a small island off the coast – they were finally and officially married which meant …_ _Honeymoon_ _time. The couple were on a small but large enough boat, one that they rented for the two weeks away. Johnny was Piloting, as usual, looking out to the water with two arms wrapping around his midsection, a body leaning into his back and a chin on his shoulder._

 _"Where are we going?" June asked, again, a small pout on her lips as her eyes gazed up towards her_ _husband's_ _face. For the past two months, he's said NOTHING about where he's taking her and like he already knew … she could get very impatient. But she tried stopping herself from asking – knowing he wanted to surprise her. She even tried luring him with sex to get her answer, but still,_ _nothing_ _seemed to work. June had to hand it to him, though, he had a strong will NOT to tell her what she wanted to desperately know._

 _Johnny's lip quirked, "Nope." Putting the emphasis on the, 'P' while slowly shaking his head. They were almost there and no way was he going to reveal_ _that_ _secret but was silently loving her position behind him – although, he'd rather be the one hugging her from behind. "Besides," He continued, looking up to see something familiar finally coming into his vision. "We're here."_

 **Now…**

The next morning, June was whipping up some breakfast for herself and her husband. Even though she had a very long time to process the fact that Johnny was now her husband, it was only really setting in right now and she was loving it to the full extent. That smile on her face just wouldn't fall off, even as she accidently bashed her foot into the doorway border when she stumbled out of the bedroom. It hurt like hell for several minutes but she just laughed it off – anyone would probably be thinking she's lost her marbles if they watched how she reacted.

The eggs in the pan sizzled as the yoke brightened into a sunny shine and the rest turned into a soft white, the bacon in the other pan sparked with goodness as they cooked, the smell drifting into every part of the villa Johnny had rented out for them for the next two weeks of their luxurious honeymoon away from everything in the world.

The villa was magnificent; something that really dropped her jaw the moment Johnny told her they were staying in a place like this. It was isolated, but not too away from the world because there was a farmer's market and a few shops in town about a half an hour walk away. She decided that today they would walk towards them and browse, maybe even gather a few exotic fruits she could play around with and make smoothies.

It was 9am when the morning sun hit her face from the wall window of the kitchen; stealthily she had slipped out of bed and left a tired and exhausted Johnny flat out on the king size bed in their room down the hall. It was a one level, one bedroom, one MASSIVE bathroom villa with all the works and a large open floor planned living/dining/kitchen. A silly little grin crept up onto her lips the moment the king bed popped into her mind; they had been up for hours getting acquainted with it and every luscious moment was still grilled into her subconscious, she felt herself getting wet again the moment the reminder flushed through her cheeks.

June suddenly jumped, feeling arms wrap around her waist from behind, the familiar breath of air tickling her ear. "Hmm." Johnny's voice appeared but you could hear the grin seeping into the noise. "Bacon and eggs … my _favorite_ kind of breakfast."

June paused with the flipper in her hand, hovering it over the pans. She put on a feigned look of confusion but there was that tell-tale sign of a tease in her voice, "Really?" She began, glancing over her shoulder just slight, her face now inches from his, "I thought your favorite was fruit with a glass of water."

Johnny's face morphed into a disgusted look, his tongue poking out, "Urgh." He reacted, looking sick, "Too healthy."

June rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips, "There, there." She patted his hands that now rested against her stomach, pretending to comfort his sickness from the healthy meal. She turned off the heat from the stove before beginning to plate the eggs and bacon onto two different dishes. "Come on, go sit down or I'll have all this for myself." Licking her lips to justify her actions.

Johnny watched her actions and began going down a different route, he started lowering his head to her shoulder, peppering small kisses down the side of her neck, his breath tickling her skin once again. "Johnny." She shifted in her arms, feeling the heat of his breath taking her mind slowly away from her dire need of hunger for food. Johnny ignored her, his hands now making their way up towards her breasts from under the shirt she wore. The food was all plated up and ready to eat, but it looked like Johnny wasn't so hungry after all, and slowly but surely, he was changing June's mind too.

Feeling June reacting the way he wanted her too in his arms, and the fact that she was only wearing one of his shirts and panties in front of him made the blood quickly creep into his package. June's head tilted sidewards, her eyes closing slowly with a content sigh when she gave Johnny more room to do as he pleased with her body. Her mind was long forgetting the bacon and eggs that were slowly growing cold on the surface.

June burst out with a pleasurable moan the moment Johnny's hands reached her breasts, her skin shivering at the continued touch. His firm hands groped them gently, massaging them at a pace to build up the ever-growing lust between them. Her body grazed against his, feeling that solid bulge in his boxers. He too wasn't wearing much – only his boxers. Johnny couldn't help but groan at the ounce of brief pressure being applied down below, he gripped his wife's breasts just a little tighter.

That was it.

June twisted herself around in his arms, making him let go of her, but instead, he backed her up against the kitchen counter, his lips instantly mounted against hers with a fiery passion. His hands clutched at her hips, pressing them against his body and the heat practically radiated from her core.

Completely ignoring the fact that they were currently in a room with fully opened wall windows, only a bare curtain be the only thing separating them from peeping eyes, Johnny lifted June up to the counter before deepening the kisses so hard that at moments it became hard to breathe. It was lucky that Johnny chose a place that no one lived close by because he was sure there were going to be many occasions just like this.

During one brief moment of pause; the minimal clothes they had on completely disappeared from their bodies, all the garments finding themselves flown across the room without a care. Johnny's fingers instantly slipped between his wife's opening legs, the slick aroma of her feminine juices coating his digits quicker than he anticipated. She was practically drenched already.

June gasped, her head falling to his shoulder when her back felt like arching but couldn't with a kitchen cupboard behind her. Her body shivered in pleasure when Johnny's hand slowly moved in and out of her core, his thumb circling around her clit. "My Go - Johnny!" She exclaimed, her head now falling back, her chest heaving, the pressure from her bud rapidly appearing before her in a heated rush.

Johnny kept teasing her for several minutes, loving the effect he had on her. His member was now stiff, uphold in the air in all its glory, still pumping for more action even after the night before that included several on-going rounds. Tiny blue veins crawled boldly around it and the tip deepened in its purple tone. His fingers suddenly grew faster, seeing her breaths stutter, the tell-tale sign that she was close. The fact that she was having a hard time forming words would be another account of that.

Suddenly, her whole body shuddered as the evident orgasm started corrupting her system and her core jerked against her husbands still moving hand, her eyes clenching shut. Her head buried into his shoulder once again, letting out a low scream into his skin. Johnny brought her body close to him, letting her legs wrap around tightly around his hips when he took her off the counter and pulled away his hand. He couldn't wait any longer, he carried her quickly over to the large corner couch, knowing he wouldn't even be able to make it to the bedroom down the hall. He was about to burst himself if he didn't gain access to her clenching walls.

June was still coming undone when she felt Johnny slip into her and a pleasurable groan came out of them both even as her hips bucked against his own, the sensitivity of her walls giving her drive extra kick. The moment he entered, his lips crashed against hers again, his hips rocking against hers whenever he hit her cervix.

Sweat readily beaded against their skin, the air growing with steam as fast as their actions were. The rocking hips suddenly turned into fully blown thrusts within a few seconds and the sofa actually shook underneath them, scraping against the hardwood flooring each time Johnny hit the edge of June's special spot of pleasure. She could already feel her second orgasm blooming again beneath the surface.

Johnny's arms wrapped around her body, trying to bring her closer to him than she already was, his thrusts grew and stuttered breaths left his mouth. He rested his forehead against hers when he felt himself in the rapid beginnings of losing control and judging by the way June's face starting creasing and her eyes began fluttering shut – so was she. The pair of them only had a few seconds left.

"J-Johnny…" June breathed, circling her mind around that growing spot within her channeled walls, purposely clenching them around Johnny's member, wanting him to fall off the edge with her this time. And he was, a groan left his lips as if he were in pain – he pounded into her a few more times before he felt the familiar strong grip around him, crushing his dick as if it were trying to suck the life out of it. "Fuck." Johnny groaned with a deep voice the moment June cried out his name, his hips still pumping but slowly, this time, his seed planting into her with steady spurts.

Johnny's hips held still but continued to be completely connected with her, never letting go as she jerked against him once again. Their bodies shook in union but their arms and legs tightened around each other. In the haze, June pulled Johnny's head down to hers and their lips met again, their bodies giving into the toll of their combined orgasms. Johnny's member gave a final twitch, "Junie, I love you so damn much." He breathed, his lips now lifting off hers and now just hovering above with the look of pure love shining in his eyes.

June look up to him too with the same permanent feelings, her breathing hard and nearly pumping out in gasps, "Good." She grinned tiredly, her heart still thumping after what had just happened, "Cause I love you too, Storm." Without breaking the tie between them at the hips, Johnny lifted her up from the sofa, beginning to carry her towards the bedroom and completely intent on bringing her to her high point again for just another couple more times before he let her go.

…

Over the next two weeks; Johnny and June probably spent more time in the bedroom than any other part of the villa and every day they'd spend time outside either exploring or having fun in the water. But, even through all that, it was completely obvious that they were loving the honeymoon stage of the marriage, and so, it was a sadness that the last day came to an end when their two-week marker approached.

For years June had been on the patch in order to prevent pregnancy; there had been conversations about kids that kept cropping up in their lives. Both had agreed that they should wait for a small while - just so they could get into the routine of marriage. June would have put herself on the pill but she didn't think it would work for her – sometimes her memory can be very unforgiving, meaning she'd probably forget to take a pill or two and it would leave her completely vulnerable to pregnancy. And besides, she just wanted a short term solution until they were ready to take on the responsibility of becoming parents.

However, what they didn't know was that right that second two weeks later, Johnny's swimmers were currently drifting around in June's womb, looking for that special egg to fertilize and days later, they would latch on successfully, beginning the stages of making a fetus that would soon grow bigger and ready to be brought into the world.

And nine months later a beautiful baby boy would be born … _Brandon Edward Storm._

 **~ X ~**

 **Final Note**

 **Hey, guys!**

 **So sorry again about the huge wait for this to be up but I hope you loved this. I'm pretty sure this was much better than the previous sex scene I made, my personal opinion anyway, lol. Again, thank you for all the continued support with Johnny and June's story and I hope to see you guys in my other Fic's.**

 **XXX**

 **Lisa.**


End file.
